Sean's Sketchbook
: For Max Caulfield's journal from the original game, see Max's Journal. : For Chloe Price's journal from the prequel game, see Chloe's Journal. '' '''Sean's Sketchbook' records Sean Diaz's experiences throughout the events of Life is Strange 2. Sean draws sketches and makes comments based on recent events and his surroundings, some of which change depending on choices. At certain points in the game, Sean can optionally sit and draw sketches of his surroundings, which he adds to his sketchbook upon completion. Sean's sketchbook is primarily filled with sketches instead of text, as opposed to the journal/letters in Life is Strange and Before the Storm. The illustrations and scribbled text in Sean's journal are drawn by artist Alyzian.Alyzian's Twitter Prologue Entry #1 Hi Son, I hope you'll work wonders with this new sketchbook. I'm sure you will. That is, if you're not too lazy to get to it. I remember your very first drawing was of me. NOW can you BEAT my skillful portrait of you? OK, RIGHT... I'll leave the art to you and go back to my engines. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! 16 for 2016! Love you, Your Papi Entry #2 SEPT 5th 2016 Labor FUCKING day!!! Chef Diaz breaks out final grill of the summer! Le fashion Baseball is for losers HI DAD I CAN SEE YOU This one was a real PAIN in the ass today DUH Entry #3 Coyote & Iguana of approval I'AM NOT A PITA SPACEY STACEY Entry #4 SEPT 7th 2016 Back to Hell High Slow Susan late AF Thank G*d for Lyla and her silly jokes JENN Entry #5 SEPT 17th 2016 OLLIE OLLIE OXEN FREE MOTHERFUCKERS!!! Buy new wheels Entry #6 SEPT 25th 2016 Sunday Game-y Sunday Entry #7 Twisted Sun Productions presents MISTY MICE & Ghoul Days Oct. 1st 8.00 @ The Late Bar 203 1st & Pike St Seattle, WA WICKED NITE!!! Entry #8 That guy was such a dog amirite?? - Sharon that's fucking racist. 555-139-3789 JENN Lyla's best face Math teacher the Eggman Entry #9 OCT 20th 2016 American Horror Debate 2016 So glad I was BAKED! WEEHOOWEE THIS IS FINE Entry #10 OCT 25th 2016 L: WTFs wrong w Mrs. W today? She sooo hostile! S: Dunno. Maybe new husbabe left her. L: wouldn't b the first time... S: U ok? U look tired L: Had insomnia again S: Shit. What does ur therapist say? L: Nothing. He writes sleeping pill prescriptions. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ L: Thanks Dr. Obvious. S: He' a crook L: Ya I know I gotta find a new one L: Lemme see ur sketchbook! L: OMG you sketched Jenn? U STALKER! L: How come I never get my portrait done?! S: Check this out. Thaaaaaat'll beeeeeee 200$ ERMAHGERD Entry #11 OCT 28th 2016 HALLOWEED PARTY @ ERIC'S - BRING SHIT w/LYLA - TXT JENN - BE COOL Episode One - "Roads" Entry #12 (Optional drawing #1: Sean's Room.) Entry #13 TOTAL NIGHTMARE. Can't figure out wth happened. All blurry- Brett and I got into a fight and then the cop came out of nowhere and then dad was here and he tried to ta FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK Entry #14 OCT 29th 2016 L̶o̶s̶t̶ FUCKED Only $amount of money: $0.30/$10.30/$20.30/$30.30/$40.30 left NEED: -> food -> clothes -> hideout WHERE??? Need to keep on drawing so I don't go crazy- Entry #15 (Optional drawing #2: Mount Rainier National Park.) Entry #16 OCT 30th 2016 Camp Chill Fire Daniel cool for now. + He has no clue about dad Gotta keep it that way. Entry #17 Miss you Dad Entry #18 OCT 31st 2016 Fucking road Go back??? NO WE GOTTA KEEP MOVING NOTHINGNESS ENDLESS NOTHINGNESS (and trees) Entry #19 OCT 31st 2016 Hellow real world. If Sean Pays= If Sean Pays Almost broke but needed those supplies. |-|If Sean Steals= If Sean Steals Tried my best to save some $ ...Not too proud but had no choice. |-|If Sean Steals, Daniel Begs= If Sean Steals, Daniel Begs Are we THIEVES now? And BEGGARS?? Now to check out how lost we are. WEIRDO but cool- If Doris got along with Sean= If Doris got along with Sean She was kinda OK... almost nice. |-|If Doris was suspicious of Sean= If Doris was suspicious of Sean Nosy bitch. Put that Fire the fuck out Entry #20 HOLY SHIT Crazy racist played sheriff and trapped me in this shithole!!! Daniel saved my ass. Kid is brave af. WTF happened after??? Earthquake?? Bumped into weirdo while running away and he saved us. He's awesome. Entry #21 Feeling safe for the first time since Seattle thanks to BRODY. Also: we picked an odd mushroom on our way out. Probably a bad idea but... Whatever makes Daniel smile again. I still have to tell him... at least now I know where we're off to. Entry #22 (Optional drawing #3: Three Seals Motel.) Entry #23 Brody got us a room. He is a BOSS He even left us some cash... Sure hope we meet again one day... Chilling a bit. Been ages REAL BEDS Almost too comfy to be true. If Sean called Lyla= If Sean called Lyla "I miss you so much... Maybe you could come back..." 335-165-2765 Had to call Lyla one last time... I missed her laughing. Hope she won't get in trouble |-|If Sean didn't call Lyla= If Sean didn't call Lyla SORRY... 335-165-2765 Didn't call Lyla, too dangerous... Might get her in trouble. Now phone went out for a midnight swim. Safer that way. Off the radar. Entry #24 WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK??? Whats happening to Daniel... What is he? When did that start??? Same thing in Seattle?! FUCK What will I do??? Entry #25 NOV 1st 2016 On the road again... Gotta find ourselves a hideout. Then... Puerto Lobos. Episode Two - "Rules" Entry #26 NOV 1st 2016 Need $$$ and supplies before we head to Puerto Lobos. Will hide somewhere till we find out WTF is up with Daniel. NO fucking idea how we'll handle this. Tired. Try to sleep now. Warm here. VERYBUS - Taking you where you want to be. Where? We're getting off next station, wherever it is. Entry #27 NOV 2nd 2016 Charity thrift store in some town SW of Albany (?). Found layers for Daniel and me. Harry was cool. Slept in someone's backyard shed. 1/5. Would not recommend. "It itches" The sock walk! Entry #28 NOV 3rd 2016 Sleeping in a shelter. Fake names. They didn't seem to give a fuck. No one seems to give a fuck here. They even let Mushroom in. INVISIBLE Entry #29 NOV 4th 2016 Leaving town. Crackhead at the shelter almost snatched our stuff last night. Daniel freaked out and lights flickered... CAN'T risk another "incident"... Heading out for the forest again. TOO dangerous to have him around people for now. (I'm so tired.) NOV 4th 2016 Hitchhiked along Hwy 20. Geologist on the way to Mt Jefferson picked us up. Not big on talking. Told her we were on a survivalist trip... lmao. Most accurate lie I've ever told. Entry #30 NOV 7th 2016 OMG We found a house. A REAL fucking house. Looks like an abandoned cabin. No one has been here for YEARS. Was just here waiting for us. Hansel & Gretel style. MICE PALACE Entry #31 NOV 8th 2016 Settled in. Had to leave Daniel to look for food. He hates me. I hate myself for leaving him alone. Hope I don't get lost... ~ 1 mile away Previous town Right, 1h+ Ø = traps Entry #32 NOV 8th 2016 Nearest town is 15 miles away across the forest. No way I can commute there everyday. Sean didn't steal in "Roads"= Sean didn't steal in "Roads" Went dumpster diving near a supermarket. JACKPOT. Crazy how much good stuff they throw away... |-|Sean stole in "Roads"= Sean stole in "Roads" Managed to steal canned food from a couple stores. Found the rest in garbage. Getting good at this... But not proud. Rock Bait Twigs, loose Minute noodles x6 Tomato soup x4 Crackers x3 Ravioli x5 Applesauce x3 Bananas x3 Potatoes x4 Think we can last +/- 2 weeks on these. Will need to stock up again after. Entry #33 NOV 9th 2016 Found my way back! Daniel OK. But he broke some stuff around the house trying to use his power... Will try to help him control it. Practice starts tomorrow. Entry #34 FOCUS IT Weight? Size? NOV 15th 2016 Entry #34a (ripped out) Found in Daniel's Lair Entry #35 NOV 16th 2016 SHIP, CAPTAIN, CREW No Crew without a Captain, and no Captain without a Ship Ship = 6 Captain = 5 Crew = 4 When the Ship, the Captain and the Crew are complete, only then, you can use the last dice to score some Loot. Player with the highest Loot over 20 wins the game. AHOY! DAN & SHROOM adventures Entry #35a (ripped out) tbc Entry #36 NOV 17th 2016 He did it! Sean / Daniel 7/11 16/18 27/29 Lost again -_- Entry #37 NOV 23rd 2016 Back to town today. Walked slower with the snow... Scavenged in trash. Found tons of good stuff. How can people waste SO MUCH food??? Trashpanda persona NOV 24th 2016 Entry #38 NOV 25th 2016 Daniel sick??? Tired and coughing. Will go easy on the outside training until he feels better. NOV 26th 2016 Might need to go back in town soon for some medicine... BC = 30 mile walk in the snow... ??? Entry #39 NOV 28th 2016 Sean has been a good model to Daniel= Sean has been a good model to Daniel Sean / Daniel 8/12 17/25 29/ Ok ok u were lucky. This time... Pouty boy |-|Sean hasn't been a good model to Daniel= Sean hasn't been a good model to Daniel Sean / Daniel 10/13 17/19 /33 Well u tried Sean! I'm just better! =D How can this kid win EVERY time at a DICE GAME? -_- Cheating? Entry #40 DEC 1st 2016 HUGE progress today: stopped a snowball in motion! + heavy rock. Daniel getting worse. No fever yet but no food left. Leaving tomorrow for Beaver Creek... Entry #41 (Optional drawing #4: Outside of the abandoned house.) Entry #42 DEC 2 2016 FUCK. Scare Off Cougar= Scare Off Cougar Sorry Pup... |-|Daniel Kills Cougar= Daniel Kills Cougar Daniel went nuts. Scary. Need to teach him control. QUICK. Entry #43 DEC 3 2016 BURNING COLD Had to carry Daniel for over 2 miles. No one stopping to help us. What's wrong with these guys??? Entry #44 DEC 5th 2016 Dan getting better. He's eating like a horse. Guess that's good. Been hanging out with C&S a lot. Pretty awkward after all these years. They're walking on eggshells not to talk about Seattle... or Karen. There's a huge elephant following us everywhere. "Rude..." Entry #45 DEC 6 2016 Claire Reynolds 12.06.16 Stephen Reynolds 12.06.16 Entry #46 DEC 7th 2016 REYNOLD'S RULES - "Discretion" = don't leave the house - "Disconnection" = no phone/no internet - DAILY CHORES -_-" - Homework for Daniel lmao. Good luck with that Claire. Bored af. Grateful for being here, but NEEEEED TO GET OUT. Gotta think of what's next. "ain't no chill for the wicked" Entry #47 DEC 9th 2016 Entry #48 (Optional drawing #5: Reynolds household living room.) In order to fully complete this drawing, Sean must either draw when both Claire and Daniel are in the living area, or initiate the drawing twice to add Daniel later. Entry #49 DEC 10th 2016 WHAT THE HELL DANIEL. THE FIRST FUCKING RULE!!! (What was this kid running away from? And did his father see something?) Entry #50 (Optional drawing #6: Christmas Market.) Chris will ask you to add something funny, so you can decide to add either zombies or a UFO to your drawing. Entry #51 DEC 11th 2016 Daniel really fucked up this time. Tell Daniel to Stop Lying= Tell Daniel to Stop Lying He has to set things straight with that kid. |-|Tell Daniel to Keep the Secret= Tell Daniel to Keep the Secret He gotta learn to keep his mouth shut. The Silver Runner= The Silver Runner THE SPIRIT SQUAD ft. The Silver Runner |-|El Diazblo Loco= El Diazblo Loco THE SPIRIT SQUAD ft. El Diazblo Loco |-|Professor Diaz= Professor Diaz THE SPIRIT SQUAD ft. Professor Diaz |-|Sean didn't give a name= Sean didn't give a name tbc Entry #52 DEC 11th 2016 Not really in the mood for Xmas, but I'll play along for Daniel. He really misses having fun like any normal kid. Hello Xmas Episode Three - "Wastelands" Entry #53 DEC 11th 2016 My brain hurts. Daniel is pissed we had to leave. I don't like it either. We're back on our own again. If Daniel told Chris the truth= If Daniel told Chris the truth If we stayed, no way the cops would just let Claire and Stephen take care of us. They would handcuff our ass into a police car. But what if they would believe us??? So over this SHIT. |-|If Daniel disobeyed Sean and Chris got hit= If Daniel disobeyed Sean and Chris got hit He thinks it's his fault about Chris. Why did he lie to him about having powers? and to me?? PLEASE let Chris be okay. Maybe it's time to start praying. PLEASE PLEASE BE OKAY |-|If Daniel obeyed Sean and Chris got hit= If Daniel obeyed Sean and Chris got hit Now he blames me for Chris. What else could I do? Only tried to watch out for my brother PLEASE let Chris be okay. Maybe it's time to start praying. PLEASE PLEASE BE OKAY |-|If Chris got saved= If Chris got saved He thinks it's my fault about Chris. I just tried to protect him Glad he moves fast. But more police So over this SHIT. Sorry we lied buddy... Entry #54 (unknown)= (unknown) "I wish you could stay here with us..." |-|(unknown 2)= (unknown 2) "I wish we could have helped you" I know. I hope you get well soon old man... So we're hopping on a freight train headed South. WTF. But we're closer to Puerto Lobos. Daniel is cold and hungry like me. So glad he LOVES the train. If we weren't fugitives this would be a fun adventure. If. So it goes... Entry #55 DEC 12th 2016 The snow is gone. Which means it's go time for us. Welcome to California California, here we come. Entry #56 DEC 12th 2016 Homeless again. Not fair to Daniel. Hate this. Entry #57 lil wolf. Entry #58 DEC 17th 2016 https://life-is-strange.fandom.com/wiki/Sean%27s_Sketchbook# We finally hit Northern California. Jumped off the train and walked forever. But we found a little town. If Sean stole in previous episodes= If Sean stole in previous episodes Yes, we had to steal food. Sorry. |-|If he didn't= If he didn't We had to dumpster dive for food. What now? Looked for any work. Met a weird guy who said we can get work on a local farm even if we don't have any ID. I know why. But no choice. At least we found a shelter. If Sean didn't steal in previous episodes= If Sean didn't steal in previous episodes The comeback!! Entry #59 People on the farm are cool, they don't ask questions. Grunt work won't get us to Puerto Lobos tho. Daniel likes the place. Good thing I can go work on my own. Weird being without him 24/7. Make your choice 4 : I miss dad's bbq ribs. 12-18 Yard work - $30 12-20 Clean Porta-Potty - $25 (never again) 12-21 Move furniture - $20 (beer!) 12-22 Hold Deli Sigh - $10 (FUCK THIS) *inhales* AAAAAAAA Entry #60 Crazy how many missing person posters there are everywhere. WTF is wrong with this region?? Entry #61 Burgers for Xmas Eve. First xmas without Dad. Eats like a lil piggy Burger Sauce Sesame Seeds Meat juice Stains Xmas Treat ! Daniel's masterpiece wat have I become. Entry #62 Stacking up, one $ at a time. Putting up fences, nailing shit. Not bad, just BORING. Happy New Year 2017 Everyone's out partying. Not us. Entry #63 Need to practice more. I miss paint. It was really cool. Citrus vampire only eats the color orange Entry #64 Bored AF. Doodle time Monsters got soft nerds too Entry #65 Got kicked off the ranch and the MOTHERFUCKER only paid me half!!!! WTF?? He told me to call the police or get lost. LAND OF THE FUCKING FREE BITCHES! We're so gone. Entry #66 Entry #67 Entry #68 Entry #69 Entry #70 Entry #71 Entry #72 Entry #73 Entry #74 Entry #75 Entry #76 Entry #77 Entry #78 Entry #79 Entry #80 Determinant Drawings Episode 1 * In Entry #14, the amount of money Sean writes down depends on how much he received from Esteban and whether he stole or put money back into the kitchen jar. * In Entry #19, the text will vary depending on how Sean got supplies (paying > stealing > begging). Additionally, what Sean writes alongside his drawing of Doris Stamper depends on whether or not he provided a decent excuse for being at the gas station. * In Entry #21, either a drawing of a tombstone or the text "Night Bay" next to a lighthouse will appear depending on Arcadia Bay's fate, which was either chosen by the player or randomized at the start of the game. * In Entry #22, Sean's drawing concerning Lyla Park will change depending on whether he decided to call her. Episode 2 * In Entry #27, tbc the Raccoon jumper is drawn if Sean stole from Hank in episode 1. * In Entry #32, the text will vary whether Sean stole from Hank in episode 1. * In Entry #39, the page will change on whether Daniel uses his power to cheat in the dice game. * In Entry #42, the text will vary on whether Daniel used his powers to recover Mushroom. * In Entry #48, the drawing will feature the characters in the room at the time Sean sketches. * In Entry #50, Chris will ask Sean to add something to his sketch. * In Entry #51, the text reflects the major choice on how Daniel should handle Chris, and a mini-sketch of Sean's superhero persona. Episode 3 * In Entry #53, Sean's drawing of and text about Chris will change depending on whether Daniel was told to tell the truth, whether he did so, and whether he saved Chris from the car if he didn't. * In Entry #54, Sean's quote above his grandparents will change depending on (?) * In Entry #58, Sean's drawing and text will change depending on whether he is inclined towards stealing. * In Entry #79, Sean's drawing and text will change depending on whether he chose to go with Daniel or stay at the campfire. Bookmarks Sean keeps a list of bookmarked pages that can be accessed from the left-hand sliding menu. This list consists of pages that depict or concern key characters he has met along his journey, as well as his optional drawings. People * Dad (Entry #1) * Jenn (Entry #4) * Lyla (Entry #10) * Brody (Entry #21) * Claire and Stephen (Entry #46) * Chris (Entry #49) * Cassidy (Entry #68) * Finn (Entry #69) * Ingrid & Anders, Jacob (Entry #71) Drawings * My room (Entry #12) * River spot (Entry #15) * Motel break (Entry #22) * The cabin (Entry #41) * Grandparents' house (Entry #48) * Christmas market (Entry #50) * Calm morning (Entry #74) * Drifters (Entry #76) * Fire camp (Entry #78) Trivia * At the time of the game's release, the bookmark menu was toggleable and hidden by default. With the release of the second episode, the bookmark menu is now always present on the side of the screen and cannot be toggled off. Gallery Misymiceticket.png|A ticket stub Sean keeps from a concert he and Lyla go to for her birthday. jenn number.png|A phone number note. References pt-br: Diário do Sean Category:Season 2 Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay (Season 2) Category:Sean's Belongings Category:Objects Category:Objects (Season 2) Category:Journals